


Broken Dreams

by AtrumGrimm



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrumGrimm/pseuds/AtrumGrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is tired, tired of everything really. After the final defeat of the Dark Lord he had been hoping to get some peace but instead found a society still wrapped in fear. When the WIzarding world starts to turn on those they place the blame and kill his godson it was the last straw. Harry turns to the Vail for a hope of a quick death. But when has Harry Potter ever had it easy? Now in a new world and with a scar in the sky he finds himself once more in the center of another war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Musing of a Savior

Harry leaned against the stone wall and watched the slow walk of grieving people as they slowly left. He should be happy, he had killed Voldemort (through luck and loyalty of his friends) and it should be the dawning of a new era. And yet something in him seemed to be waiting for the other shoe to drop. Maybe that was simply because of his years of experience in the Wizarding world had taught him to expect.

And yet, with a heavy sigh the savior pushed away from the wall. And yet the world still feared. Now the focus had switched to 'dark' creatures. Blaming them for what had happened. _But that isn't the issue is it?_ Harry mused. _It says something about a society that every other decade there is a new dark lord._

That was it wasn't it? Voldemort had been right about one thing. The society right now was corrupted and perhaps the only thing that could change it was to rip the cancer out at the source.

Harry could whisper in the right ear, be smart on when to act and when to wait (that was one thing the war had taught him). But the fact of the matter was that he wasn't even sure if he could fix everything.

Had he saved a doomed society? That was what bugged him. Nothing had really changed, well perhaps the history books could now add something else about him.

But Harry hadn't changed, he still wanted to be  **just Harry** and now he was sure that he was doomed to have his wishes ignored.

Harry slowly started to walk back to the Apparate point. Like how he had realized that he had let everyone else dictate who and what he could be. When he had woken back from death he had realized several things. Or perhaps it had broken something within him, something vital. He had finally reached his breaking point and was tired of letting others think change his own thoughts.

He didn't want to be Auror, he was tired of death and chasing after it. He didn't want to get back together with Ginny as he realized that perhaps he was trying still to be like his father. In all honesty he had never truly been attracted to anyone, and the fear of once more being the freak had stopped him from even talking about it to even Hermione. 

Perhaps it would get better, but Harry was starting to realize that he had yet to truly finish what  _ he _ had wanted to do.


	2. The Veil

Harry watched his godson over the Daily Prophet and tried to hide the unease from the too sharp child. Things were getting worse steadily, despite his best efforts people were turning on those that were considered dark. Teddy wasn't even old enough to be talking but he had seen enough to know that would not matter.

Dark amber eyes looked up at him as Teddy gave him a grin that showed missing teeth. Harry smiled half way back, the best he could do these days, in response. He put down the paper and stood up as he muttered a spell to clean the mess the year old had made from breakfast.

“Okay Teddy, you have to be good for your grandmother today.” Harry firmly said as he undid the charm that prevented him from falling off the high chair and picked the small babe up.

Harry normally wouldn't be going anywhere today as it was Halloween and he just knew something was going to happen. But it would seem that it already had as he spotted an elegant screech owl was heading straight for him.

Once upon a time he wouldn't know who it was, but thanks to his steady wade in to the rather frightening waters of politics he now knew it by heart.

He glanced at the blank envelope and felt unease start to build. Malfoy generally had his crest on papers such as this. Something subtitle as that confirmed something was already wrong.

He opened up the letter, absently letting Teddy play with the envelope as he read the rather short note.

 

Harry

 

We need to talk. Meet where the dragon was.

 

Harry titled his head to the side confused, then his face cleared as he realized that Malfoy was talking about first year. So Hagrid's hut would be the meeting place? Not a bad location, but worrisome as the place was far enough away to be private but under some heavy wards. If the Slytherin wanted that type of protection then that would mean something had gone wrong. _Like always it has to be on Halloween._

Harry was grateful that Andromeda was already on planning on taking her grandson.

He grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it in to the fire. His mind already on everything that could have gone wrong.

He smiled at Andromeda as he handed off his grandson. “Harry, glad to see you. I was actually wondering if we could possibly stay at Grimmauld for a few? They are redoing the wards.”

Harry blinked but nodded even as he realized this might actually be for the best.

“No problem, actually that might be best.” He said and he got a sharp look from the older women but she didn't press and soon Harry had helped her get everything she would need and left.

Harry stared up at the castle, a small twinge of regret that he always seemed to see the familiar sight under dire settings. He shook his head and walked quickly up the path, the gates letting him in easily after the wards tested him.

He saw the hut rather quickly, smoke billowing out making him wonder what Hagrid thought of Malfoy using his place before he remembered. The half-giant was currently in France and wouldn't be back for some time. Still it made him wonder before he pushed the thought away from him but another thought chased him. The fact that the blond Slytherin had picked this place instead of his family home was actually worrisome as if the other had feared his home wasn't safe. Then again maybe Malfoy simply wanted to be on neutral ground.

He pondered on knocking but decided not to, Malfoy more then likely already knew he was there. He pushed the door open, a brief moment of disorientation when he realized there was no Fang to greet him but pushed past it quickly.

The striking hair color instantly caught his eye near the fire and he quickly headed over. Once upon a time he would have jumped to speak and posture but the war had changed them both.

“I got a rather unusual letter this morning.” Malfoy finally said and Harry felt an eyebrow raise but bit back _so did I_ that he wanted to speak.

“Miss Granger has pressed to deny the bill of creature rights.” He slowly drawled and the dark haired wizard jerked back as if struck.

“What?” Harry finally spoke only to have the other keep talking. Once upon a time he would have been angry at being annoyed, but now he saw that Malfoy had not reached his point.

“As well as an unknown person has issued a warrant.”

Harry paused and tried to get his mind to start working. “For who?”

Malfoy turned to face him now and leaned back against the wall. “Who do you think Mister Potter?”

“On what grounds?”

“You are accused of being dark.”

He couldn't help but snort and he saw the other was smirking as well.

“What, they think I'm being black mailed by you or something?” Harry asked in disbelief and the Lord's smirk widened.  
“That is the most tamest rumor.” He drawled and the Burnett scowled and shook his head, half amused and half disgruntled.

“They acting on it now?” Harry asked and the other inched his head.

“Anyone that they can use to get to you will be in danger. It might be time for a vacation.”

The Savior snorted but then frowned as he felt something warm. His head jerked and titled to the side as he let his eyes unfocused and paid attention to his magic.

After a moment he realized what exactly he was feeling and his eyes went wide as panic hit him hard.

“My wards have been breached.” Harry growled and turned on his heel to leave when an elegant hand stopped him by resting on his shoulder.

“They are trying to draw you out.” The Lord pointed out and the other male snarled.

“Well they should be careful what they wish for.” With those parting words Harry ran out of the hut to the edge of the wards. As soon as he was passed he was gone with a large crack.

Harry stumbled a bit as his momentum kept him going forward but he quickly caught himself and went running to Grimmauld Place. The first sign that there was an issue was that he could see the place, as he could only Apparate at a distance. The second sign was the smell of flames. He realized that whoever had been after him couldn't get past the Black wards and had instead simply set fire to the place.

Harry saw a figure and with white hot rage he slammed in to the person and had his wand under their chin. But he froze when he realized who he had pinned.

“Ron?”

 

 

After everything Harry had given up it would seem the Wizarding world wanted more. A year had passed since that night and Harry had ran. This was the first time that he had stepped foot on Britain soil and he was hoping it would be the last.

War had easily enveloped the magical world; the Goblins hiding and through the economy in to chaos, the werewolves were killing in response and being killed, vampires were either fleeing or fighting back.

Harry was bone tired now, he just wanted everything to end. To see those that had loved him once more. But there was a complication, as it turned out that the Master of Death was not just a fancy title. Harry had been killed now three times, and twice he had woken up unharmed. So tonight, on another Halloween, he was hoping he could end this. That would be why he had easily made it to the Ministry, to the Veil of Death.

The whispers that he had heard before were calling him once more, and this time he had no one and nothing to hold himself back.

Harry woke up to the hum of old magic and birds singing. He groaned and slowly sat up, his head pounding and not being helped by the patch of sun that was in his face. He rubbed his face, feeling sluggish and out of wack but eventually got up from the ground.

_Where am I? This doesn't feel right._ The magic here felt too old, older then even the most ancient magical areas that he had visited. He glanced around, a mix of releaf filling him that no people were around and annoyance as that meant he had no clue where he was.

Harry realized that held tightly in his grip was the elder wand, a wand he had put in his vault. What was even more interesting then that to him was the ring that was currently sitting innocently on his hand.

He rubbed his face once more upon realizing the Deathly Hollows had followed him once more but right now he focused on the fact that he wasn't completely defenceless.

Harry walked one step before he felt his clothing and the wand shift, and he froze but all it did was change appearance. The wand became a staff and his clothing shifted to more outdated clothing until it looked like something a medieval peasant would wear. He frowned but he knew his clothing was enchanted to fit in, and that was what finally hit him that he wasn't home anymore.

A voice caught his attention and he turned to where it came from, but he saw nothing but a hill. He cautiously walked over to the sound and found himself rather startled when coming face to face to a burly man that looked like something out of a fairy tale about knights.

The man was talking to someone he couldn't see, and at first as he climbed up the voice spoke in something distinctly non-English, but his magic reacted and the words switched with the man unaware.

“Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know where I am?” Harry asked and the man turned startled to face him.

“Bad place to be lost lad. But you are in the Hinterlands, where are you trying to get to?” The man responded and the wizard was glad that the man seemed friendly if a bit suspicious. 

“I honestly have no idea.” 

Harry must have looked significantly lost as the man seemed to soften a bit and saw a hand that he hadn't noticed before drop from a hilt of a sword.

“Hmm, then you cannot really be lost then can you? I am Warden Blackwall.” The man said as he offered a armored hand and Harry grasped it.

“Harry Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if the chapters will keep coming as fast as this, it would seem this fanfic seems to have a mind of it's own.
> 
> *Was writing the next chapter and realized the start was a better ending. Hoping that now I don't have to watch a two year old another chapter will be up soon.


	3. The Uexpected Inquisition

It wasn't a few days have passed that Harry realized that he was actually rather lucky in who he ran in to. Blackwall informed him of the war between mages and Templars that was covering the entire area. The warrior was also the type not to ask prying questions but didn't seem to mind being asked dozens of them in return as long as Harry asked no pressing questions of his own. Harry easily returned the favor and didn't ask about the man's past, keeping the questions to more general terms.

Blackwall seemed to be of the opinion that Harry was from the Frosrback Basin because of the obvious gaps in his knowledge so didn't seem surprised. From what he had picked up the area that must be his birth place actually seemed similar to the place he had left behind. It might have worked in Harry's favor was that thanks to being the Master of Death he had been frozen at the age of seventeen. Add to the fact that Harry was smaller and Blackwall seemed to assume he was just a lost mage kid.

What was interesting was when he was called an elf from one of the farmers that Blackwall was helping. It wasn't meant to be an insult, but that was when he learned that elves really did exist in this place like they were in the fairy tales.

It hadn't taken long for Harry to realize that he was no longer in Britain, but it took longer to realize that it seemed he wasn't on _Earth._ The wizard had forced himself to research as he realized that Hermione was no longer with him and Blackwall had taken to handing him books when he could that he thought he might like. For the most part it was rather peaceful, and that should have been warning enough. The only sign that something was changing was when Harry was up a tree and watching Blackwall once more go over tactics against bandits when a group of well armored people came up the hill.

Harry couldn't hear what was being said as Blackwall stalked over but he heard the whistle of an arrow and quickly placed a barrier the same time the warrior blocked the arrow. Harry jumped down and joined in the fey when the fight broke out, glad for once that he had read enough about magic he knew not to do certain battle spells. The fight was over with quickly, the tall male that had spoken to Blackwall was rather nasty with his huge sword and his group was no slouch either.

Harry kept to the back as he watched the farmers leave and leaned against his tree, letting Blackwall talk even as the wizard was getting curious looks from the group.

“Wait, so are there two Wardens here?” The short ( _dwarf_ Harry _dwarf_ ) blond one said and Harry snorted as Blackwall shook his head.

“No, Harry here is just a mage caught in the fighting.”

Harry ignored the words and focused on the group. A bald elf, _(Bloody hell that is_ _definitely not a_ _house elf)_ a crossbow wielding dwarf, a rather strict looking female warrior with a shield and sword strapped to her and the main leader of the group.

The man was tall, taller then Blackwall even and Harry realized the male wasn't human. Horns twisted out like a ram making the wizard wonder what exactly race the male was.

“You coming with kid?” Blackwall broke his thoughts and Harry turned to face the group.

He considered it, but the fact of the matter was, this place was being torn apart. It was only thanks to Blackwall that Harry had lived far enough to get some type of hold on this place and himself. _Of course my Hero complex would kick in._ Harry hadn't changed enough that he could ignore an offer to do more then help a few.

“Better then hiding here.” Harry said simply and that seemed to be enough for everyone. The party moved out and Harry found himself walking silently next to the bald elf.

“I am Solas.” The elf said and something about him reminded Harry of a Pureblood.

“Harry.” The wizard was being cautious as he didn't know the male and was hoping the elf would move his focus on to someone else. Instead that one word seemed to surprise him.

“I didn't expect a human name from an elf. I take it your from an Allinage?” Solas asked and Harry with held the urge to sigh.

“I'm half.” Harry said figuring on sticking to the truth even if only in a vague way. After all, Harry really was a half blood, let the man assume what he would.

“Ah that would explain it then. I must admit to some surprise at your fighting style as you do not appear Circle trained.”

“Yeah, not much of a Circle in the Frostbacks.” Harry said as he realized that perhaps he had gotten too used to Blackwall's habit of keeping quiet.

“No wonder I couldn't place your accent. Didn't think much elves were down there.” The dwarf said and Harry started as he realized the blond was actually only a few steps ahead of him.

“Where I am from there are none.” Harry said shrugging without thinking and when the dwarf winced the wizard realized that sounded rather bad.

“Perhaps that is a good thing, in my experience the Dalish do not take kindly to those outside their clan and if you had been born here you would have been in the Circle.” Solas mused and Harry shrugged.

“It was what it was.”

“So how did you end up here in the Hinterlands?” The dwarf (Harry was sure that someone had called him Varric) asked him and Harry griminced and decided to stick to the truth as much as he could.

“A mix between idiots and needing to get away from said idiots.” Harry said as he realized that while they didn't seem to mind magic it was still something that was looked down upon. It wasn't like Harry said he stepped through the Veil of Death and ended up here. Well he could, but these people seemed on edge enough as it was.

“You know I think you just summed up my life.” The large leader abruptly said and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

“True for many I am sure.” Solas said with a half smile.

That seemed to set the mood for the most part and it seemed Blackwall and Harry easily fit in to place with the others. It would seem that the group (called the Inquisition and didn't that make Harry nervous) had helped clean up most of the Hinterlands already so they made good time back to near by camp. Varric kept a steady stream of chatter as he filled Harry in and the wizard found out that right now they were coming back from finding an ally in the mages. It would seem the next on the plan was to close the Breach. Which made Harry start asking about it, his interest had been peaked when he had felt what felt more like the Veil of Death from the Breach then he had encountered before anywhere. That simply made the dwarf point him back to Solas and that was how most of the night passed.


	4. The more things change...

Solas leaned against the wall and watched the newest members move among the crowd. Blackwall seemed rather focused and content to help the Inquisition so the elf wasn’t too worried about him. The human male seemed like every other warden he had met, honorable to a fault.

It was the youngest member (he was guessing as the boy looked barely out of his teen years if that) that had caught his attention. Interesting enough that actually seemed to make the boy skittish although the apostate couldn’t blame him. A half-elf mage under the eyes of an authority? It spelled disaster for many but despite that he had fallen the warden.

Perhaps the young mage had simply latched on to someone that showed him kindness. The youth seemed the type. And yet there was something about him.

The half-elf seemed to be a paradox hiding in shadow. Solas had seen flickers of bravery, courage, kindness and in general an open face. And yet at the same time he wouldn’t say much (as if he was afraid of what he could say) and seemed to be tentative with everything.

There were signs of past abuse, the young man (it was so hard not to think of him that way) was only now gaining weight that he should have had and his reflexes were too fine tuned. At the same time the young mage had been in war and explained most of it.

The elf straightened as he realized the boy was looking straight at him and he found himself once more drawn in to fade colored eyes. That was another thing, eyes such as those had been more common on the elves of his time. It was perhaps amusing to see it grace someone who wasn’t even full blooded.

But perhaps the other mage had been lucky as well. From what Solas had learned the boy actually knew very little of Elven culture (no matter how twisted it was now) and because of didn’t know what many Dalish would think of the young mage.

The half-elf would find no solace in a fellow elf nor with the humans because of his heritage. Perhaps because of this he found himself keeping an eye on him. The parallel between his past self and the other was too strong and odd for Solas to ignore.

There were many that Solas had found wanting, but the half-elf had potential. Maybe as an agent of the Dread wolf or simply as someone who perhaps could understand.

Fade eyes, aptly named really. Solas mused as he turned back to his area after a shared nod and slight smile. Because just like the Fade, perception was everything.

 

Harry had to admit that his hero complex had caught him in another situation. He hadn’t expected the Inquisition to be so large, even now that Haven was destroyed there were still many who flocked here. The wizard turned mage could understand and he felt foolish at once more assuming something without proof. People here wanted to know that they could make a difference. That there was someplace that they would be safe and leave a mark on this world.

But still, there were so many people. Harry had thought himself social until now. When it was just Blackwall and him he didn’t have to worry as much as the older man looked out for him not at him. Here was constant eyes that watched his every movement. Part of that might be because of many assuming that Harry was Blackwall’s son. That had been awkward and he had talked to the man about it but the warden didn’t seem to care.

His exact words had been a gruff “Let them talk, they always will” and then asked him for a carving knife. The main people of the Inquisition knew that the rumor of that one wasn’t true, but as it didn’t really interfere the main people left that topic alone.

It was always brought however by some.

“Came back from daddies?” Called a voice and Harry didn’t even blink and kept moving.

“Unless I learn Necromancy in my spare time that would be rather hard.” He said over his shoulder and kept moving. Harry heard a couple people snicker that heard him, once of them Krem meaning the Chargers were training. He had forgotten the male’s name but the other didn’t seem to mind. But that brought him back to his point.

There was the Chargers being watched over by The Iron Bull to his right, Cassandra beating a training dummy to his left and the tavern would have Sere and Cole and so on. All around him were people. Even the nights (when he wandered from guilt and past) had at least some people working at even the darkest hour.

But there was one person that he didn’t mind. The first night he had been with the Inquisition a boy in a hat had been on his bed. That had been the start of interesting conversation. It actually reminded Harry of Luna and had made him homesick for a moment. When Cole had mentioned that, well that was when it got strange. As in he was back in Hogwarts and they had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts strange.

Cole however had promised not to speak of where he was really from if he could. But they had discovered that Harry could partly shield himself from the spirit thanks to his past with Snape. It was because of that sometimes the boy would follow him as Harry dampened everything for Cole.

The Spirit of Compassion following him around had lead to some interesting looks but as they also were likely to leave him alone Harry didn’t tell him to stop. Besides, apparently that was how Cole was helping him.

Still sometimes he wanted to be alone and some answers. Because of that need he was heading in to a place he never thought he would go again, a Library.


	5. Awakened Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but here is a chapter with Sirius and not so Sirius things.

Harry had known that he was still in that state of disbelief, that grieving stage that made him oblivious to many things. He knew better, perhaps more then some, that he was not truly awake and aware despite his open eyes and actions.  
But there had always been one person that could shake him awake, that could remind him of hope and laughter even during war. A part of him knew that there was a chance that he could be here, but he refused to have his hopes dashed once more. Harry wasn't sure if he could keep going if that happened.  
It was as if it was a gift from magic, when one day Cole tugged at his hand and pulled him out of the library and out to the gates of Skyhold. There were shouts, but not of fear so Harry didn't quicken his steps. The shouts were of laughter and shock, but what made his hands shake and feet freeze was the sounds of all too familiar barking.  
Harry felt his eyes widen in disbelief, but then he was moving quickly forward without the help of Cole this time. He quickly walked down the steps, a name on his lips he was afraid to say. He didn't need to however. As soon as gray eyes spotted him the dark canine was running full tilt at him after a frozen moment. The air seemed to freeze then magic rippled with the canine and when Harry was tackled to the ground it wasn't under paws but strong arms.  
There was shouts, and Harry saw Nightingale and Cullen stick their head out to watch. For the first time in a long time the Master of Death laughed long and carefree as Sirius rambled in his ear. Harry sat up, wrapping his arms around the tall Black and just enjoyed this moment.  
“I am so sorry Pup, never meant to leave you alone.” Sirius whispered in his ear and for a moment Harry was sure this forgotten emotion would choke him, but he swallowed and managed to push it away. Later, he would deal with that later.  
“You didn't leave me alone.” He managed to make numb lips work. Sirius gave him a sharp look, and they both knew they would need to talk. But at this moment both focused on this reunion.  
“Later.” Harry whispered and the man nodded and stood up, both of them laughing slightly in disbelief and relief that the other was here.  
“What are you doing here anyway?” Harry asked with more volume and the pureblood sighed deeply and dramatic.  
“Well you know me, rebel against a tyrannical would be god? I had to get in this fight. Guess you felt the same huh Pup?” Sirius asked with a barking laugh that made Harry's heart lurch.  
“Something like that.” The teen said laughing softly and noticed Cole was gone once more. He made a mental note to thank the spirit of Compassion later.  
“We need to talk.” Harry said titling his head toward the pub and the man nodded, a flicker of concern and seriousness that was unusual for the man showing.  
“Yeah I think we do. There a decent pub here?” Sirius asked and the teen felt a half smile pull at his lips.  
“There is, come on. You owe me a drink.” Harry said trying to say it lightly but he didn't think he succeeded when the other wavered slightly.  
“Yeah, yeah I do.”  
They walked silently, Sirius trailing slightly behind him and watching everything with curious gray eyes and Harry with his head bent down lost in thought. The pub would have to do, this conversation that they would have, both would need a strong drink.  
Harry nodded to scout Harding as they entered the pub, knowing that likely this would get tongues wagging once more about him. Luckily neither wizard expected any less and they headed in to find an empty table as the entire place seemed to pause.  
Harry ordered to drinks, simply asking for the strongest they had. The dwarf (Harry wasn't sure what his name was) gave him a slightly startled look as he had never even came in before but poured to pints.  
By the time he headed back to the table conversation around them were back, although many were watching. Harry wondered if he could set up some type of privacy barrier, when abruptly Cole was back. The air seemed to shimmer and Harry realized that Compassion was helping once more. It would be noticed, but it was helping.  
“How long can you hold that up Cole?” Harry asked softly and the young male shook his head.  
“Not for long, too many eyes and too bright. But it will help.” Cole said and Harry nodded.  
“Sirius, meet the resident visitor of the fade; Cole.” Harry said and Sirius nodded as gray eyes watched curiously.  
“Speak quickly.” Cole warned once more and walked away.  
“Right, okay since this seems to have a timer. What the bloody hell are you doing here? Please tell me you didn't follow me.” Sirius instantly said as he leaned forward and Harry sighed deeply.  
“Okay, this will be quick like you said. We can talk later tonight. But the short version? I didn't follow you that night. I stayed and fought against Voldemort, as years passed we found out he had made several horrcux-”  
“Bloody fuck.” Sirius whispered and slumped down. Harry felt his lips twitch, not surprised the man knew what that magic meant. The Black library had actually helped on their search.  
“There was a total of seven. Voldemort made it an all out war before my seventh year, which I technically never finished. Ron, Hermione and I managed to destroy many, Dumbledore was cursed destroying one and let Snape kill him, Snape died defending me.” He added with a sharp look and Sirius sat back, clearly unhappy but understanding now wasn't the time.  
“Um, I turned out to be one.” Harry paused here waiting for another outburst but the other merely chugged his pint. “I let myself be killed and managed to come back and defeat Voldemort with the help of the Deathly Hollows.”  
Sirius put his head in his hands but watched his godson intently. “That isn't the end.” He horsey whispered and Harry sighed.  
“No.” The younger wizard wasn't surprised when the notice me not like charm failed. Sirius sat up but now seemed to be contemplating Harry's drink. Harry moved his drink closer to Sirius, letting the man nurse his. He never was much of a drinker.  
“Things didn't seem to change.” Harry softly said as he stared blankly at the wood table. “Everything that I had seen and done… we had stopped Him, but we didn't stop what created him.” He said softly.  
Sirius sighed. “Honestly Pup, I'm not sure you can. That entire culture… it is, was, rotten to the core. I'm not sure anyone could have done something. Headmaster tried but had to stop as it risked his influence.” Sirius said surprising Harry.  
He titled his head in thought. “That would explain somethings. Anyway, maybe you are right. But I couldn't walk away from that.” The teen softly said and blew out a breath.  
Sirius nodded as he pursed his lips. “No, I suppose not. What changed then?” He asked and Harry took a deep breath.  
“Did you know about Remus and Tonks?” Harry asked and Sirius did a spit take. The teen laughed as the gray eyed wizard sputtered for a moment before smiling his trade mark smirk.  
“Oh, so that was what was going on with them. That sly old dog.” He mused and Harry chuckled.  
“Near the end, Tonks got pregnant.” Harry said softly and Sirius seemed to sense this wasn't going to be pretty.  
“Tell me they...” Sirius trailed off as Harry shook his head.  
“They both died, leaving Teddy an orphan.” The last of the Blacks took a deep breath and threw his head back and drank the rest of his rink. “I was made godfather.” Harry said softly and absently traced the wood table. “As I said, I wanted the things I had done to mean something. So I got in contact with a few people. They helped me, passed bills that I couldn't openly support, stopped laws from forming...”  
“Stopped laws?” Sirius interrupted and Harry sighed.  
“People wanted something to blame after everything. It was easier to blame ones that were already repressed. People like Remus, and people like you. The pendulum swung the other way in someways. More and more strict laws passed, and I and others tried to stop them. I asked help from those that would be protected, those to high up to be touched. I never thought...” Harry trialed off and shook his head. Briefly he mused he should have taken his drink.  
“People started to whisper, you know how it was. That I had only fought in the war to take over, that I had gone dark.”  
Harry realized he was still staring at the table and looked up at the gray eyes. “I always knew my position was tricky, I was a hero to many but people are fickle. My contact got a hold of me, a late night meeting like during the war. Except this time he had a warning, an order had been put out for my arrest. Deadly force was allowed if necessary.” He paused here and sighed deeply, his mind lost in memory.  
“So I headed back home, ready to flee with Teddy. I had left him with his grandmother that day, the meetings with my contact could last some time. We used your old place as a safe house as things were heated.” Harry said and Sirius snorted.  
“Best use of the place. My ancestors were a paranoid lot, there was a reason it was the headquarters you know.” Sirius said and Harry laughed softly.  
“Yeah, expect… there were weaknesses in the wards. You would have to know it… I got there just in time for the entire place to explode.” Harry said and dropped his gaze. “Ron bloody stupid short sighted….” The teen jerked his head sharply side to side. “He always acted first and thought later. He didn't even let me explain. Just saw me as one of the bad guys.” Harry sighed deeply. “I don't really know what spell I cast, but I made sure it was the last rash act he did. After that… I was hounded. Ironically a certain blond snake was the most helpful, as was his home. They couldn't touch him, he had ensured that after what he had gone through. I just wanted it to end...I didn't think too much about the why honestly. I was just tired. So one night I sneaked inside to the place you were last at. Maybe I was hoping to find you, I don't know.”  
Harry wondered what anyone listening in was thinking, but he didn't care at this moment.  
“And you came here.” Sirius said softly and Harry nodded. He leaned back and considered the teen for a moment. “Another round?” He said with forced cheer and Harry snorted but nodded.


End file.
